Love Found Away
by Frying Pan of DOOM
Summary: Chihiro misses Haku, Haku misses Chihiro. crying never helped anything did it? If only Tears could bring you back to me, love could find away. it happens and Chihiro and Haku know it first hand! CH


****

Love found away

  
**Disclaimer**: I own spirited away! Serious I do! I have it on DVD! See I own spirited away DVD. lol. Ok I don't own anything but the story line. The song if owned by Midnight Sons

"Will we meet again sometime?"  
  
"Sure we will."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise. Now go, and don't look back." Haku watched with his hand still extended as Chihiro ran off to her parents and a new life without Haku. 

  
_How will I start,   
Tomorrow without you here?  
Who's heart will guide me,  
When all the answers disappear?_   
  
_Is it too late?  
Are you too far gone to stay?  
This one's forever,   
Should never have to go away.   
_

Haku stood on the side of the dried up riverbed and watched the girl of his dreams leave him in this world. He didn't want to have to say goodbye. He didn't want to have to live without her. It was too late to call her back and tell her to stay but he needed her now. He just needed to be with her forever.

"You'll be in my heart forever Chihiro. One day we will meet again" Haku whispered to the wind and turned and walked away.

  
_What will I do?   
You know I'm only half without you.   
How will I make it through?   
_

Years had past in both worlds and now an 18year old Chihiro sat next to the edge of the river on the human side. It was dark and the river was filled with water. She was crying again. Her blue eyes were filled with tears and soon were shed. She wanted to go back to the spirit world to be with Haku but something held her back. She didn't want to have to leave her parents and make them have the pain of loosing a loved one. Yet she missed Haku more then she could EVER miss her parents. The constant fight in her head about staying and going only made her cry harder 

  
_If only tears could bring you back to me.   
If only love could find a way.   
What I would do, what I would give   
If you returned to me someday   
Somehow, someway.   
If my tears could bring you back to me_.   


Little did Chihiro know opposite her on the spirit side of the river Haku sat looking across the river, his tears long since ran dry.

'What I would give to be with you again Chihiro. If only you didn't have to leave eight years ago I would be so happy! I WILL keep my promise to you Chihiro. We WILL meet again and I'm sure of it! No matter what it takes we will be together forever. I'll bring you back to me!' Haku thought as he watched the big boat filled with spirits stop at the bank.

  
_I'd cry you an ocean,   
If you'd sail on home again.   
Wings of emotion   
Will carry you, I know they can.   
_

Chihiro sat still looking into the ocean when all the water seemed to dry up and a thick fog appeared. She stood up and was about to leave when she saw a light. It was a light on a stick that hopped just like the one at Zeniba's appeared in front of her. It wanted her to follow it. She did too. Her heart screamed to go forward but her mind yelled to go home. She would follow both; she would go home to the spirit world and back to her love. She followed. The water parted for her and the lamp as they walked to the spirit world.

Haku on the other side of the water watch it part. This had never happened, but then again neither had the fog. He got into a defensive stance waiting for what might happen. He saw a light come closer and closer through the fog but that's all he could see. 

  
_Just light will guide you,   
And your heart will chart the course,   
Soon you'll be drifting,   
Into the arms of your true north_.   


Chihiro walked behind the lamp carefully, soon they were rising onto the other bank but the thick fog made it impossible to see past the light. The light kept hopping until it stopped next to a teenage boy with emerald eyes and hair. Tears streamed down her face as she ran to the teen calling out a name she never forgot

'HAKU!'

She ran right into Haku's open arms and cried. 'I've missed you so much!'

Haku smiled his first real smile in years and whispered to she crying girl in his arms 'Not as much as I have missed you' at that he too cried of happiness and pain he would never feel again. When tears subsided a little for Chihiro as she looked up to the crying Haku. He was taller then her now but she didn't care. Looking into his eyes she saw them just like hers; bloodshot from crying and lack of sleep and filled with love and happiness as well as tears. 

  
_Look in my eyes,   
And you will see a million tears have gone by,   
And still they're not dry_.   


__

If only tears could bring you back to me.   
If only love could find a way.  
What I would do, what I would give,   
If you returned to me someday   
Somehow, someway   
If my tears could bring you back to me.   


'It seems this would be the best time to tell her' Haku thought to himself as he held onto Chihiro tighter as if he was scared that if he let go he would lose her again.

'Chihiro I should have told you this 8 years ago before you left but I was too scared. Chihiro...I-I Love you Chihiro with all my heart and soul!' he whispered but this time the whispers could be heard unlike the times 8 years ago. He saw she was shocked.

'Do you really mean it?' she asked uncertain that he was being truthful. He nodded and took a deep breath.

'I LOVE CHIHIRO AND I ALWAYS WILL!' Haku shouted. Chihiro started to swing Haku around in a happy dance and smiled as she shouted

'I HAVE ALWAYS AND WILL ALWAYS LOVE HAKU!' Haku pulled her close and enveloped her lips into a soft kiss. He was the first person/spirit she had ever kissed and she would want him to be the last as well.

  
_I hold you close.   
And shout the words I only whispered before.   
For one more chance, for one last dance.   
There's nothing that I would not give and more!   
  
If only tears could bring you back to me.   
If only love could find a way.  
What I would do, what I would give   
If you returned to me someday   
Somehow, someway   
If my tears could bring you back to me._

Haku broke the kiss and looked down at the one he loved and asked a simple question that he would remember the answer forever.

'Chihiro how did you get here?'

She smiled and looking into his emerald eyes said in a whisper so soft but its message clear and loud

'Love found away'

What you think? I happen to love that song and I sing it all the time (in a higher key then what its played in.) if I could get the guts I would find the guy I like and sing him that song but I'm to scared and plus he's my ex! Eke! 

REVIEW!!!!!


End file.
